One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 16
Swizzz walked out of the forest, rubbing his head. "Damn that hurt..." He looked around to Airi barely holding her own against Salvatore. She avoided his attacks as best as she could not even trying to block them. She cocked back her swords then quickly cancelled her attack, only to flip away. She came to a halt next to Swizzz and looked at him with desperate eyes. "Good. I need some help." "What happened to... Wait I never got her name! I feel like an idiot!!" He started to pull at his hair. Ayano leaped, and kicked Salvatore in the face, causing him to go back. "My name... Is Ayano... Please... Be nice to me..." "GUYS!" Tack jumped in, kicking Salvatore. Salvatore grabbed Tack, and threw him away. Ayano panicked. "TACKY BOO!" SwizZz face faulted at what she just said. "Tacky... Boo..." He fell down, depressed. Airi lifted Swizzz. "If you're gonna get depressed, get out the way.. But I would sure appreciate it if you could lend me some weaponry." Swizzz sat up and exhaled. "No.. I got it.. Besides.. I'm kinda angry." He scowled at Salvatore. He pulled out a flintlock pistol from his sleeve and unloaded the clip into Salvatore who looked back at him annoyed. "What? You pissed me off." A small sickle like blade formed from Swizzz' hand as he charged forward. He ducked down under Salvatore and cut down his back creating a large scar. "SWIZZZ!! I forgot to tell you... He's a rust person!" "What the hell does that mean?!" SwizZz's arm started to become rust. "OH! I SEE!" Another blade started to grow from his other arm. He rose it into the air and cut off his rusting arm. "Damn that hurt." He muttered. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU CUT OFF YOUR ARM?!!" Airi yelled in shock. "I don't know. I expected something to happen." Swizzz looked at his missing arm as it reformed, looking like nothing happened. "There we go! Logia for the win!" Henrich touched SwizZz's leg. "Aww man! This is going to hurt!" - Chrono, Aetas, and Quinn jumped out of a portal into the middle of the island. Hearing intense battles going on in every direction. "Hmm.." Quinn started to scratch his chin. "Who's going where?" Chrono dropped Aetas. "I'm going to find Kain." "Kain?!" "Yep. He cut off my arm in an alternate time. So I'm gonna cut his off." Aetas rolled his eyes. "Or get cut in two." "Well... Screw you!" Chrono runs away, but bumps into Quinn, holding two pieces of Chrono. "Don't." Quinn jumps in a portal, and Quinn looks confused. "Why are things so weird?!" Aetas stood up with a smile on his face. "I TOLD YOU SO!!" Chrono exhaled. "Aetas.. How about this? Where were you when Quinn and I came from the future huh? Most likely being someone's bitch." "No, I was being smart and avoided getting killed. Unlike you." "Or the time burst completely erased you from history." Quinn suggested. "Im guessing time just found you irrelevant and got rid of you. It wouldn't be the first time something like that happened." "Hey!" Aetas jumped through a portal, with his legs missing, and him on crutches, and with a sombrero on. "I AM NOT A BITCH!" Roachy's zombie jumps in, eating him, and Chrono comes in, as a fireman, killing the zombie. Chrono looks to the gang. "OKAY! LISTEN, TIME IS BROKEN, EVERYTHING HAS GONE TO SHIT! WHEN YOU SEE THE NEXT PORTAL, KILL THE PERSON!" Chrono looked to Aetas and Quinn. "Wow.. We've really fucked everything up didn't we?" Another portal opened with Quinn dressed in Crome overalls. "NO! DONT KILL ME!! THIS IS ALL THAT CHRONO'S FAULT!" He pointed to the zombie killer Chrono that was chopping at the slowly zombifying Aetas. Chrono and Aetas looked to Quinn who sat down depressed. "Just do it already." He whined. Chrono and Aetas had evil grins as they approached the future Quinn. "What're you two doing?! Please no!! I have a family!!.........of gerbils. But they'll die without me!" Chrono stuffs Quinn to the ground, and Aetas does a soccer kick. "HEY CHRONO, WATCH THIS!" Aetas does an elbow drop, and hits Quinn hard. Quinn started to draw circles in the dirt, as a small tear rolled down his cheek. "Dammit..." - Kent blocked Henrich's attack, each time stepping further and further backwards. "This is interesting, not many people have been able to do that." Henrich laughed a little. "I'll make sure that you're the last." Kent jumped up as Henrich swept kick. "I'll try to last long enough to make this a permanent memory." He spun around in mid air and kicked Henrich into a tree. Henrich is pushed back, and is attacked by a large bear. He tries to push her back, but his entire body is scarred by a claw. "THE URSA URSA NO MI! GET TO MY LEVEL!" Kent stared the two with sparkles in his eyes. "She's a bear... Awesome.. I want a bear. When I get back to my time I'm getting my crew a bear." Kent jumped up into the trees and aimed for Henrich. "Okay... Don't move.. Gia Gia no Lance!" Kent grew a spear from his wrist and threw it at high speed down below. Henrich grabbed the spear, and pulled in Kent. He punched Kent, and sent him flying. "YOU FOOL! NO ONE CAN... wait what?" Henrich gets hit by Jericho, who is using a blood wave. He is on the floor, and curls up. "Only way to hit him... Finish this up!" Kent grins, and a giant golem comes up from behind him. "Of course." - Hiroka, and Veeto are hiding behind a tree, with Reck crouching. "Okay... A big scary guy named Ronan is here... Run, or cry?" Hiroka took a deep breath then looked at Veeto and Reck with concern. "Are either of you as strong as Freya or above?" Veeto threw his hands up. "I'm out." Hiroka looked to Reck who was sitting still like a statue. Maybe if I don't move she won't notice me. He thought to himself. Hiroka got closer to him and poked his arm. "Well... I suggest we run. But I'm not sure if we'll make it that far." Hiroka nodded. "I can help." A voice chimed from below. Rosa's head formed from flowers. "Hello." She smiled. "Unless you're here to help you're just as useless as the rest of us." Veeto stated. "True.. But I do know someone who could be very useful." "Like... Gol D. Rogers ancestor, who has multiple devil fruit abilities?" "That's stupid." "Monkey D. Luffy's ancestor?" "No. Roku." "... Oh, I get it. You need a man to do stuff. Weak." Veeto huffs, and Hiroka cracks her knuckles. "Wait... NOT THE FACE!" - A Few Moments Later - Veeto is sitting against the tree, his face bruised and bloodied. Reck sat there staring in horror before looking back at Hiroka. "You... Are a-" "Unless the final word that comes out your mouth is a good thing I suggest you keep quiet." Hiroka glared menacingly back at him, giving off a murderous vibe. Reck struggled to find his words. "You know what... I'm gonna shut up now." "Now Rosa, where is he? We need him now!" "Need who?" Ronan asked, towering over them with a wild grin. Reck shrieked like a little girl, and looked around. Ronan looked troubled. "Well sorry, about that, didn't know I was so scary." "SCARY?! YOU?! No, you're the most awesome guy I know!" "You just met me." "Well... You seem so cool." Reck nervously laughed, and grabbed the ladies and Veeto. "Well, me and the gang just came to vacation... So, see ya! You have a fun time here!" Reck ran away then slowly started to sink into the ground. "OH NO!! HE CAUGHT US!! ITS ALL OVER!!!" "Calm down will ya!" Rosa exclaimed. "I'm just taking us to a safer spot. The more you struggle the longer it'll take." "You can do this?!" "How do you think I've been avoiding the conflict so well? Besides I've also been gathering the weaker members of each crew. They're fine. As long as they don't do anything stupid." The group sunk underground just as Ronan arrived again. "Huh? What the hell was that?!" Roku rose from the ground, opening and closing his hands. "What just happened?" He asked himself before turning to look at Ronan. "You!!.....whats your name again?" "Ronan." "YOU BROKE MY ARM!" "I broke tons of guys arms. Be more specific." "Today!" "Okay, you narrowed It down... I just don't remember you, and sadly... Neither do I care." Roku cracked his knuckles. "Oh, I'm gonna make you care." Roku got in a fighting stance. Ronan laughed. "You're a stupid little insect aren't you? Well I'll make sure to squash you as painfully as possible." "You can try, but I'll crush you." "Well then... Let's do this." Roku and Ronan ran at each other, and punched each other in the face, causing a massive shockwave. - Selena was on the island, running while holding her rifle. "Brog... Where are you..." - Brog was on the shore, facing off with Kain. Kain saw Biffy, and Vincent. "Intriguing... You two left to fight me." Brog, was bleeding, and gripped his blade. The Rangers, were on the boat, watching in the fight. Marcus scowled. "Why... Why do we have to stay?!" "Orders from higher ups." Lancelot stated angrily. "I hate this so much." "Well I'm not just gonna sit here!" Cy declared pulling out her rifle. "I wanna fight too!" "Marcus, put a shield over her gun." Marcus did as he was told and put miniature shield into the barrel of Cy's rifle. Cy looked to Lancelot with pleading eyes. "Pretty please!" "No." "I wan..." A giant boulder nearly takes her head off. "Oh... Never mind!" - Arion, and the Miracles are in the caves when the Black Ops come in. "Man... Valery, it took forever to get here!" "I know... I almost forgot we were here." Arion looked up to the Black Ops. "Hello old friends." Cyrus unsheathed his sword. "ARION!!!" He charged forward ready to attack, just as he slashed, his hands were caught by Masatoshi. "Masatoshi?! Wait.. Kaito.. Aoiki?!.... Huh?" Cyrus' confusion faded. "You're missing three." "Even in the face of death you seem to always get off topic don't you Cyrus?" Arion asked. He stood up and gestured for Masatoshi to drop him. "I know we're missing three. Sachiko is in the past, most likely throwing a fit. Shin is also in the past, and has no idea that any of this is going on, while Raion is with his crew somewhere in this world." "I didn't ask for an explanation, I just wanted to tell you that you're missing three. So right now you're the 4 miracles of the marines!" "Sometimes I wonder why I even tolerate you." Arion looked past Cyrus with cold eyes. "Valery.. Deus.. And Otto? Aren't you dead?" "Nope." "Makes sense. After what I've seen today, anything could happen." Arion turned to Valery. "So, why're you here?" Valery looked around, unknowing of the question that was just asked of her. "This place is kinda damp. Who could live here?!" "VALERY!!" Arion barked. "Why are you here?!" "We could ask you the same thing. Why are you here?" "I have no obligation to answer you." "Same applies to me. I don't gotta tell you shit!" Masatoshi speaks up. "Arion has a thing for caves... I think." "YOU BASTARD!" "I WAS RIGHT?!" "OF COURSE NOT!" "THEN WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!" "BECAUSE YOURE YELLING!" "YOU YELLED FIRST!" Aoiki screams and rips his hair. "LET'S JUST FIGHT!" Everyone hears footsteps, and notices a large man. He smiles, and bows. "Hello, my name is Joku. Are their any marines here?" Cyrus just shrugs. "Well, we are, and they used to be." "Oh..." Joku begins to have a slasher smile. "That's very good to know." - Orwell, in rank two, kicks Sinbad in the stomach, and stomps on Nozaki. "Where the hell did our big gun go?!" Sinbad yelled angrily. "He was just here a moment ago!" He looked to Orwell as he was about to step on him. Sinbad rolled out the way to avoid the attack. "And seriously... HYPERION!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" "Dammit! No matter what the hell I do. It seems like whenever I take a nap, something wakes me up." Hades fell out of a tree and rubbed his eyes. He stopped in his tracks and looked up to Orwell. "Well this is a very deadly surprise. Mind if I go back to sleep?" "You can go. I'll kill you later." Orwell growled, his voice deep and demonic. "Kill me? I haven't done anything wrong!...... In a while... Okay it's been about two days." Hades jumped back to avoid Orwell's foot. Cold Sweat started to drip down his face. "So it's like that? So be it." Hades summoned a large black coffin, the lid fell off revealing a cerberus. "Who better to fight a cerberus, than a cerberus? Now for my final act.... Running the hell away!" Hades ran off in an instant. Sinbad looked confused. "I can never read that guy." The Cerebrus roars... And Orwell eats it. Hades, watching, nearly bursts into tears. "My Cerebrus... Eaten... Nah, it was already dead." Hades shrugged and ran off. Sinbad Shook his head. "Well... I'm out!" He ran past Hades into the forest. "The Juggernaut lives another day!" Nozaki, crawled away. "Even I'm not insane." Orwell roars, and hears footsteps. Heavy footsteps. "Hello... Evil doer... I am Kazakh." Kazakh is reading from a cue card, and shaking. "Please... Surrender now... Or die." Orwell, looking at Kazakh, has a look of disdain. "The King of death himself, is here to fight me." Sinbad, hears that, and looks at Kazakh. "THAT GUY IS THE KING OF DEATH?! HE'S A NERVOUS WRECK!!" Sinbad stopped and examined him. Stats of Kazakh appeared in his vision, with each passing second Sinbad grew grim. "Whoa... Too.. Too strong." "How strong?" "Over... Almost all the stats I have ever seen." "Is their a number?" "No. That's stupid. But if it helps he's about... 100-200 times stronger than you." Nozaki felt offended. "Sir! I am not that weak!" "Your stats are equal to that of a grunt." Nozaki looks offended, and his face tightened. "Hmm... Seems you consider me weak." Sinbad was surprised. "Wow... You're power increased by more then 20x... How strong are you?!" "Rather strong." - Rosa and the others arrived in a large cave like place. Reck looked around nervously. "Where are we?!" "Underground." Rosa answered quickly. "I made a safe house about 50 feet below the surface. I'm honestly surprised this island is that big." Hiroka stood up and noticed everyone there, members of the Beta Pirates, most of the Gear Pirates, Zozo, Christie, and Malk. "I see you've collected quite the amount of people." "It wasn't easy. With all the chaos going on above ground I had to be fast otherwise I would've been noticed." The ground started to shake and a violent boom was heard overhead. "Yeah, I can't get rid of that." Rangton, sipped some vodka, and looked around. "Oak better be safe... He's strong, but not as much as Freya..." Oswald patted Hiroka on the back. "Don't worry... I'LL PROTECT YOU ALL!" Hayley kicked him. "I'm here to protect you all. Me and the Bloody Fang Pirates will do our bests to keep all of you safe!" Hiroka sighed. "Well at least we're fine for now." Wayward and Zero stepped up to Hiroka. "How is the upper worlds? They're okay aren't they?" "Wayward, why're you talking like that? And why're you showing concern?" "I'm not heartless!.....all the time! They're still my friends, I can't have a clear conscious, knowing I'm down here and they're losing!" "Well don't worry... We'l fix that." Xander, with Justin, and three other cloaked figures appeared. Xander smoked a cigar, and had a massive smirk on his face. "Surprise bitches!" - Joku, was surrounded by the unconscious bodies of everyone, and held an unconscious and bloody Arion by the neck. Air on spit up blood, and his eyes was white. "Too... Strong..." Joku had a slasher grin on his face, and lifted Arion, and slammed him down snapping his spine. "Marine scum... Every single one of you." - Henrich was confronted by both Kent and Nicole, being surrounded by the two. "Well... I feel special." Kent inched closer, his body twitching with anticipation. "Why won't you just go down?!" "Because I'm stronger than you both." Kent stood up straight and took a deep breath. "Gear God: Mark Two." Circuits stretched from the sides of Kent's face into his eyes, light armor started to rise on his body with yellow lines of power going along it. "I can't keep this up long, so let's get started." "You're anxious to die!" "Nope. I just feel like there's bigger problems than you running around on this island." "And more to come... The Butcher Settius is coming." Nicole hears that, and reverts to human form. She walks to Henrich... And bows. "We... We surrender." - Chrono, Aetas, and Quinn trudged along the forest. "Where the hell are we?" Aetas asked. "Chrono! Tell me now!" "I don't know, so stop asking." "Seriously it's getting annoying." Quinn added. "How did the Jikan Jikan no Mi ever get into your possession anyway? I feel like it just spawned at the wrong time." "Was that a pun?" Aetas asked. "Besides, I'm still the best time lord ever." "Until you die and then they'll be one even better. Oh wait, I'm still number one." Quinn responded. "Is that why you refer to our friend as the Time GOD?" Chrono asked angrily, not looking back. "You know, you never even told us his name." "I can't tell you something I don't know." "I thought you were omnipotent!" Aetas said sarcastically, trying to holdin laughter. "Near omnipotent. At least I understand my power, instead of using it as a ticket to mess up the fabric of time." "It's more like a rug." Chrono interjected. "The rug of time!" "No, it's more like a linear tunnel, where you go front and back." "You're both wrong! It's just a bunch of moments, all happening at once." They stare at each other, and Aetas huffs. "I'm right." "Shut the hell up Aetas." - Orwell, has darkness surround him, and he laughs. "Soon, my third rank shall come... And even your leader herself can't match it, and nothing can stop it!" He hears a horn, and Orwell turns back to his true form. "Oh, the boats here... Meaning my wives are here! Well, this whole fight can be stopped." Kazakh, Sinbad, Nozaki, and Hyperion all spitted up blood, hearing what Orwell just said. Sinbad turned to Hyperion and started choking him. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?! I SAID DONT TAKE TOO LONG! NOT TAKE A LIFETIME!" "I didn't want to come back." Hyperion admitted. "Besides, you survived." "I thought we we're friends!" "We are. But flying with near broken wings and then carrying a 300 pound man would be impossible." "I'm not 300 pounds! I'm 297!" "Same thing." Orwell whistled, and walked away. "Well, see you... I would end you all... But my son should do that." Kazakh hears that, and looks to the group. "Everyone... Run. Now." Sinbad, was confused. "Wait... We just fought Orwell! Isn't he stronger?" "Yes... But his son is more brutal. Orwell played around. His son... Always uses all his power, even on the weak. Him not using 100% is completely foreign to him." "Challenge considered. Give me another 200 years to make my decision." Sinbad turned around and slowly walked away. Hyperion stepped forward. "How much stronger is Orwell?" "His son... Almost as strong as him... In his human form... And his son would be a Yonkou, if his dad wasn't around." "That... Is unsettling." Hyperion shook his head in disappointment. "So what should we do? I mean seriously, how can we stop him?" "We can't... People have tried. For over 100 years... He has been the world's strongest. Even admirals and Yonkous tried to kill him. Once, two Yonkous tried too. They got close... But as you can see... He lives on. What's more terrifying... Is his empire. In about 100 years... It's stronger then the world government." Hyperion laughed a little. "Ha! By now I'm not surprised that everyone isn't stronger than the World Government, give me like 5 years and I could beat them.... Maybe not, but still I just wanted to say that... And what you mean 100's of years?!" Sinbad turned back around confused. "How old are you people?! Like damn! 100's of years of roaming the world." "No, only two or three people are past 100... And one of them is related to Orwell." "Geez, why doesn't he get that disease that kills all the strong guys?" "Rumor says he did... And beat it. I don't believe it... Because that means he's stronger then death itself." "I mean it's not that hard to be stronger than death. Seriously, have you met Hades? He's pretty much equal to a Commodore or a Rear Admiral. Somewhere there." "Sure, but have you ever died died." "... Point taken." - Orwell looks up, and notices a massive ship that is beautiful. He grins, and two women jump from the boat. Both are 19, and one has red hair, and one has blonde. They are both wearing revealing robes, and they hug Orwell. "Madeline, Briana, my two favorite wives. Aren't I Lucky?! Tell me, how many concubines did you bring?" "28 sweetie." "Ooh, you spoil me Madeline. Briana?" "31." "Briana, what would I do without you?" Beta, and Raion are hiding from a bush, watching. Raion bites a stick in two. "That monster... Having hot women be all over his bony ass. It's so unfair." Beta patted Raion on his back. "If it'll make you feel better you wouldn't even get close to having that many women fawning over you." "How would that make me feel better?" "The truth shall set you free." "I hate the truth. I will get my own wife. And she'll be hotter than all of his combined! Just watch me!" "That's not a goal you should announce to the world." "Why not?" "Makes you sound petty." "What about you?!" "I'l be the king of pirates, or die trying!" "... You're going to die, aren't you?" "I don't want too!" Madeline scowls, and looks to the bush. "Orwell... Should I kill them?" "No, let them think they can sneak past me. Besides... I have children to make. I hope they aren't a failed batch this time! Heh heh heh heh!" Raion turns slowly, slightly agitated. "She could kill Beta. But not me." "Hey! What makes you special?!" Beta whisper yelled. "Logia for the win. Besides I'm a pretty good fighter. And if things get rough I can teleport." "... I call Hax." "No you can't." "Yes I can." "Dude, you're looking at the most overpowered man ever... And you call Hax on me?!" "Yeah... But I grown up hearing tales of this guy. Everyone is scared of him." "ORWELL! TIME TO DIE!" Yoshimoto leaped in the air, doing spin cuts. "I HAVE BEEN HIDING, TO KILL YOU, FOR MY GODESS HIROKA!" - Hiroka shivers. "What the hell was that?" - Both Raion and Beta face faulted. "WE FORGOT THIS IDIOT!" Raion sat down. "Well... I'm conflicted here. I don't really like him... But he's a follower of Hiroka... And she would kill me if I let him die... I think." - Hiroka started looking around nervously. "What the hell is going on? Why am I so cold? Whats going on? Who is talking about me?" - Raion jumped next to Yoshimoto and popped his neck. "Well.. Let's hurry up and get wrecked. I can't stay out here that long.... Unless... Orwell!! If I last a minute I get half of your wives!" Orwell stroked his beard. "Knowing you want I'm inclined to take you up on your offer. But what do I get in return?" Raion pulled a small box from his pocket. "The underwear of an angel. I bet you don't have one of those!" Orwell looked completely and utterly unimpressed. "Really? Wow. The rumors about you were true. No... I want something better... The elf." "What?" "The elf in your crew... I want her. I hadn't been with an elf in 45 years... And trust me... I've been yearning for one." "Uhh two things. We have two elves, which one you're talking about will determine whether or not you'll be able to reproduce again. Besides, I can't bet them. They're not my wives or property. And one more thing.... WHAT RUMORS?!!" "Oh... Last time I checked... Elves were slaves in many islands. Sadly... They started to kill themselves off, and now none live. Next... How you died. In a bar, alone, and naked. I saw it. Pathetic." "Yeah.. We know. Rhea was taken as one... Then we raided Mariejois... Shit was crazy.. And speaking of shit. Bullshit! I call mega super alpha omega bullshit! I refuse to die alone! And in a bar?! No! When this is over Rhea is reading my future!" "If you have one." Raion stopped and stared. "You are a cruel cruel old man." "That's why the ladies love me!" He licks the neck of one of his wives, and snaps a finger. A soldier jumps from the boat, covered in gold armor. He has large spiky black hair, and has an eyepatch. "Lord Orwell, how may I serve you." "Kill this annoying pervert. When I'm with my female guest... I don't want him watching." "Of course, my liege." Beta saw the guy, and breathed hard. "That's Legate Commander Parta! Raion, be careful! He's considered extremely and super strong!" Raion turned to Beta with a cold expression. "Thanks for the warning.. But I don't think I need it." Parts laughed. "You're underestimating me." "Not really. I'm just not in the mood to deal with you." Raion threw a portal past Parta that instantly sucked him inside before dispersing into nothing. "Quick an easy... I wonder where he'll pop up." - Parta looked around confused, the sand stretched for miles in every direction, with the sun beating down. "Where the hell am I?" - "Eh.. I'm sure he'll find a way back." Orwell saw it, and sighed. He snapped his finger, and spoke one word. "Settius." A figure hit the island, and everyone but Orwell stopped breathing for a second. Raion, took a step back, and looked genuinely scared. "What... What are you?" - Swizzz was breathing heavily. "Dammit!! Too many limbs lost!" Swizzz picked up his severed arm and threw it at Salvatore. "Stop touching me! I'll cut your arm off!!" Salvatore paid Swizzz no attention and looked off into the distance. "Hmm.. Settius is here. Orwell must be getting annoyed." "DONT YOU IGNORE ME!!" Salvatore laughed a little, but it was nervous. "I should..." Salvatore ran away, and SwizZz looked a little scared. "Did he... Run away?" Swizzz shrugged. "Well I'll take it as I won... AYANO-CHWAN!!!" Airi looked to Swizzz confused. "Did you just say Chwan?" "What? It's cute." "It sounds weird." Tack, rubbed the back of his head, and sat down. "Man, he was tough." Ayano glomped Tack, holding him tight. "TACKY! YOU SAVED ME! YOU DESERVE A PRIZE... meet me at the hill... I promise you a box of the most delicious food... With me being the prize." "I like the food part, but not the you part." SwizZz took a deep breath before punching a tree down. "I'm gonna need some time to myself." He growled storming off into the forest, leveling trees as he passed them. Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc